Things Change, What Can Ya Do About It?
by Bby Jmes GirL
Summary: This is mainly NH- a little LB- and some P on the side! all 5 are there- its pretty self explanatory-- Please RR- - Thanks for all the reviews-keep em coming! Mandie
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't anything..that's the Wb's job- But if james asked I would take him- HAHA

Author:Mandie

Rating: PG-13

Authors note:-I know I should finish the other one, but this came to me. Im sorry the chapter is so long, it just kinda came to me and I went with it. It's pretty self expanatory. Please read and review!! I need comments..PLEASE review! Thanks so much 

Mandie*

Here goes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Ding dong- the doorbell rings

Please let her answer! Please let her answer…just about that time the door swings open and it wasn't her.

"Is Haley here?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Who are you? and umm.. Im a… friend." God that hurts.

"You wouldn't happen to be the "friend" he cupped his fingers, Nathan Scott would you?"

"Yeah I am, who are you again?, is haley here or not?"

"Jason James", he gave an evil glare.. " Im Haley's brother…and she is busy", he said with a harsh tone.

Just about that time, Haley came running down the stairs, "Hey Jay who is at the.." She stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I told you to leave me alone!, do you not understand what that means, let me clarify if you don't know… leave me alone means you don't call, and you sure as hell don't come by my house! Do you get that?" 

He stood there, what was he suppose to say, he couldn't remember why he was there, and then it hit him… "I needed to ask you a question.."

"Great, ask someone who cares!"

God she looks beautiful, her hair looks so good when its down and around her face, she looks upset. 

She noticed him staring, "What Nathan, what is the oh so important question that you just had to come all the way over to my fricken house to ask?" she asked the anger rising in her voice

"It's about the trip…"

"What about it?" she asked her voice cracked a little.

" Umm I was wondering if I am still going?"

"I don't know you tell me, I don't make decisions for you, you do that!"

"Well I know but with all that's happened, I just didn't know if I was still invited.."

"Nathan if you recall we planned this trip LAST summer, our big graduation trip Remember?…your portion is already payed for, and I can't exactly give you your money back so I guess its your call…"

"But am I welcome?" He asked his eyes questioning, and his expression sad.

God I hate it when he looks at me like that…

"Sure, Nathan why not?, just do me a favor."

"Anything"

"Stay away from me Ok. I mean you can chill with Brooke and Luke or Peyton, but stay away from me, I can't handle it right now alright."

Crap he looks hurt, wait he deserves to be hurt! The a$shole!

Why, God why did I do this….God Ughh, he scolded himself in his head. What am I suppose to say to that..

"Umm..alright, I will stay away from you, but that might be kind of hard considering this is a three week venture…"

"Do your best" she answered quickly without hesitation.

There was an awkward silence, and the tension was thick..

It was soon interrupted

"Ok listen Haley I know this is like the last thing on earth you want to talk about right now, but does anyone know?"

God he is unbelievable!!

"No", she shot back at him

"Well what do they know?"

Why is he doing this..why now..it hasn't even been a full week..and now ..UGHH!

"Umm..well they know that I dumped you, and as of right now that's all they know, ..however if you want to keep it that way I suggest you not piss me off!" she answered calmly but she had anger in her tone.

God she is hott when she is pissed! 

"So you didn't tell them?"

I already answered that, were you not paying attention

"No, I figured you would want to live, so yeah all they know is that I am pissed at you and I dumped you're a$s!..just the important part right?"

"Haley…"

"Nathan…"

Two can play that game! God why did he have to do this!

"God, Haley Im sorry…"

"Right..umm..we leave tomorrow at 6:00 am sharp. If your late we will leave you. So be here at 6:00. OK?"

"Yeah…ok, see you tomorrow," he said it with some happiness in his tone. 

He turned to go.. "and Nathan."

"Yeah?"

"Remember our deal….you leave me alone ok?"

"Yeah." his face fell..he was definitely hurting.

He walked out the door.

What have I done…God why did I do this… She doesn't deserve this..

Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man I thought he would at least give up the trip. Damn Him!

"Hey you ok?", Jay asked

"Yeah, yeah I am just peachy" Haley replied in a fake voice.

"Hal, what happened?, I mean telling me that he was an ass so you dumped him, doesn't really narrow it down. I don't mean to pry but didn't you tell me that you loved him, and that you are going to UNC for this dude?"

Crap…UNC I totally forgot..

"Yeah…well things change…what can ya do about it"

"Hal, it's probably better if I don't know..am I right?" 

"Yeah…probably so..look I'm beat..im gonna go do some last minute packing and then im off to bed"

"Hey is he still going?"

Why is he asking this, Nathan Scott is the last person I want to think about right now

"Uhh..yeah he is..but only because he already payed for his portion and I can't pay it back right now"

"Is that a good idea, I mean you are still really upset…"

"You know Jas, I don't know, however you know me and I can't say no, never have been able to, so I guess im stuck with him for three weeks.."

God three weeks with him, no touching no kissing no soft caresses…man this trip could be the worse trip ever! Why did he have to do this…

"Im gonna go pack, and then hit the hay, I will say goodbye now, because im sure you wont be up at 6:00 in the morning"

"Damn straight I wont be up at 6, you have got to be nuts…oh but wait this is the girl who is going on her "graduation road trip", with her best friend, his promiscuous girlfriend, a tortured cheerleader and her loser for an ex-boyfriend, correct if im wrong."

"Shut-up." She chunked the first pillow she could find at his face.

He threw it back, and made his way over to her

He hugged her, "are you sure you're gonna be ok?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Well of course I am Haley James, the champion"

He chuckled at the thought of her saying that when she was three.

"Alright, well get some sleep"

"Ok" she smiled.

"Have a safe trip" 

"Night Jas, Love you", she finished and started to make her way up the stairs 

"And Haley.."

"Yeah?"

"Things change, but you can do something about it"

With that he walked towards the kitchen and her to her room to do the last minute packing, and some more staring at the ceiling, cuz Lord knows she wasn't gonna sleep.

Like it? Hate it? Lemme know!

Mandie*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley was awakened by the annoying sound of her alarm going off. She had finally drifted off to sleep around 3:30 that morning, giving her a whole hour and a half worth of sleep. 

She dragged her legs lazily out of bed and headed for the shower. When she got in the bathroom she stripped down to nothing and turned on the shower. She was about to get in when she noticed the picture of Nathan and her that was taped to her bathroom mirror. She couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears fall freely, immediately jumping into the shower. How could he have done this, I mean I know we were in a fight, and I know I said some pretty shitty things but, why? He ruined everything. I gave up so much for him, did he  not realize that? And why does he have to go? I mean what does he think he will accomplish by going? He should just stay here in Tree Hill and face summer by himself. Why can't I just say no once? God I hate him!…who am I kidding I love him with all my heart. Wait I don't have my heart he does- I wish I could say he did as in past tense but I cant because as much as I hate it, Nathan Scott still has my heart. God Haley snap out of it. Crying is not going to accomplish anything. 

After washing her hair and shaving her legs and then cleaning herself twice, since she was a germ freak she emerged from the shower. She went to her closet and begain rummaging through her clothes. It was summer…time to bust out the tank tops. She slipped on a hot pink spaghetti strapped tee, added a light jacket to that seeing as how it was morning,  and searched her drawers for shorts deciding on a pair of denim shorts, familiar was better. Wait maybe not…maybe familiar was bad for the time being.  Oh well don't have time to think about that right now. She turned on her curling iron and went back to her bathroom to brush her teeth. 

The doorbell rang. Whoa its only 5:30, guess Luke really wants to get this show on the road. Forgetting she had a toothbrush in her mouth, she made her way down the stairs and opened the door. It wasn't Luke. 

Remembering she had a toothbrush in her mouth, she rushed back upstairs and left the visitor standing with the door wide open. 

When Haley came out of her bathroom, Nathan was sitting on her bed. Man did this bring back memories, except normally she would be in his clothes, and he wouldn't be as dressed as he was…Snap out of it Haley, that was then, before. 

"Hey" he said quietly

"Your early" she answered

"Yeah, I know I didn't sleep much last night, I was up before my alarm clock went off."

"I see…" she tried to make it sound like she didn't care but he knew otherwise.

"Haley…"

"Don't Nathan, not right now"

"Well then later?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"No, not later either, I cant do this right now" she stumbled over her words as tears fell from her eyes. 

She made her way down stairs and into the kitchen, he followed.

"Im sorry Haley." He pleaded

"And you think that's enough?" she shot back

"Shhh…my parents are asleep and so is my brother, and you really don't want him to wake up" she added

"Why, did you tell him what happened?" he asked a little fear in his voice.

She couldn't help but laugh, seeing as how Jason was 5'9 and Nathan was 6'2.

"No, but I should have."

"Well im glad you didn't" he replied sweetly- his eyes gazing into hers.

Why does he have to do that! 

She turned her head. 

He looked down in defeat.

Silence filled the air. 

"Want some pop tarts?" she asked obviously trying to break the silence

"You already know my answer"

Flashback………………. 

"Haley why did you have to do that? Its not like it matters." They were in another one of there famous arguments. This one was bad. 

"Because I guess I thought that maybe you were sick of your dad pushing you around and I guess I thought that maybe I was more important than your loser for an ass of a father, but obviously I was wrong." She couldn't even remember how it had come to this. He was really touchy lately.

 "Haley!"

" No Nathan, don't Haley me right now, I was just trying to help, but I guess you don't want my help"

" Your right I don't want your help he yelled the anger rising in his voice, I don't need your help" 

 " Oh okay" she said defeated, he thought this was it and this is where the argument ended and he would pull her into a hug as usual and appologize for yelling.

 But he was wrong.

 "Alright, well.. then Nathan Scott, since you don't need me im going to go find someone who NEEDS me and you can sit in your little corner and sulk about your oh so crappy life, because we both know how terrible it is..now that your parents are divorced, you still have all the money that anyone your age could ask for and you have friends that worship you, but yet your life is still oh so terrible!" with that she walked away and found Peyton. 

**20 minutes later**

"Hey are you still mad, he asked giving her his famous smile." She glared at him, he was drunk…

 "You already know my answer" she rolled her eyes. 

"Fine you know what Haley be a bitch, see if it phases me because it won't." He stormed away angrily and drunk….

END OF FLASHBACK…….

"So do I get that poptart or not" he smiled.

His smile faded when  he noticed her tears, God he did this. 

"Haley, Im so sorry", he tried pulling her into a hug, but she pulled away and was back upstairs before he could do anything about it.

He got her poptart out of the toaster and made his way to her room. He figured she still wanted it, he laid her poptart on her  nightstand. He just watched as applied her mascara and blush. He never thought she needed any of it. She was naturally beautiful, and she didn't need it. God she was beautiful, she began curling her hair. She definitely had it down to a tee. She obviously didn't notice him come in, that was until she felt his eyes on the back of her neck. 

"I got your poptart, I figured you would still want it" he pointed to the nightstand where it was. 

"Thanks", she didn't turn around. Looking at him would do no good at all.

Once again silence filled the air. 

After what seemed like forever, but was really only 2 minutes, the doorbell rang yet again. 

He was fixing to get up and go let whoever it was in, but she beat him to the door.

"Oh my god, you don't know how happy I am to see you." 

"I was gonna be here at 5:30, but my alarm clock kinda got shut off. Is he here?"

The look was enough to answer her question

"He is in my room"

"Haley are you ever gonna tell me what happened?, I mean I want to help, but all I know is that he was an asshole so you dumped him…clue a girl in here."

They were interupted when they heard him trampling down the stairs. 

"Hey Peyton"

"Hey Nate"

Silence took over again. 

Ding Dong

Oh thank God, Haley thought as she opened the door to see Brooke and and eager beaver at her side.

"Hey guys, come on in- I have to get my luggage and turn off my curling iron and we are outa here", Haley finished as she made her way up the stairs followed by Peyton and Brooke.

"Nathan" Lucas said.

"Lucas", Nathan replied, the tension growing thick.

"Why is he coming?" Brooke asked Haley as she watched Haley tried to zip her suitcase

"Because he came over last night and asked if he was still invited and I can't say no…especially to him- God Im pathetic." Haley said as tears started to sting her eyes yet again.

"No your not", Peyton insited as she pulled Haley into a hug, Brooke soon joined and it was a group hug with Haley in the middle.

"Would it be bad if I said I was turned on?" Luke smrked

Haley threw a pillow at him, while Brooke tackled him, sending Nathan flying backwards.

Out of habit, Haley was at his side within a second. She helped him up.

"Thanks", he smiled

"No prob, lets get going", she replied quickly trying really hard not to let her voice crack, she failed.

The others made there way down the stairs, Haley grabbed her luggage, turned off her curling iron, computer monitor, light, shut the door and made her way to where the others were. 

Alright, Peyton and I have already made a seating arrangement Haley stated as she gave Peyton a knowing look. 

So Im drving and Peyton is up front with me, you can decide where you sit past that.

After loading there luggage into the Trailblazer, Haley hopped in the drivers seat,waited fot  the others to get settled, tuned the car on and put the car in reverse.

As she pulled out of her driveway, all she could do was think..this is going to be interesting.

Like it hate it?? Please review. I really need reviews..in order to continue!

Thanks

Mandie*

The car was soon filled with noise- the front with loud rock music, and the back with a giggling Lucas and Brooke.

There was one that was quiet though, Nathan.

He let his thoughts overtake him. 

How did everything get so messed up? I don't even remember it, but yet everything is ruined and its my fault. Should I feel bad because I thought that she would tell everyone at the first chance she got? Whoa, that was a bad look from Luke. That's not good…oh well, nothing is "good" anymore. She gave up everything for me, and this is how I repay her? Not to mention she still let me come. I thought for sure she was gonna say that my invite was taken back, but no, she let me come. Maybe things would have been better if I would have just stayed in Tree Hill. Wait no, I want her back, and staying in tree hill is not going to accomplish anything.

His thoughts were interupted when the car swerved and nearly had a head on collision. 

"Ooops…my bad"

"Haley you nearly killed us!", Brooke exclaimed, "Now we know you want to kill Nathan but seriously, don't kill ALL of us in the process." She laughed. 

Haley wasn't amused.

"What happened between you two anyways?" Brooke asked nosily, looking back and forth between Nathan and Haley.

No one shut Brooke up, because all of them wanted to know exactly what it was that went down between the normally happy couple.

Haley turned up the radio, trying really hard to avoid answering the question. If she answered the question, that would mean that she said it out loud and if she siad it oul loud that meant it really happened.  She wasn't ready to admit that it happened, because that meant that she really had dumped Nathan, and he really was no longer hers,she swerved again. 

"God, Haley learn how to drive", Peyton said obviously a little shaken. 

Nathan just watched Haley. Laughing when she nearly killed them and all she said is oops? Leave it to Haley. God she is beautiful, and smart  and witty, and funny, and sarcastic, and man she could be a bitch, but he loved her, and he had lost her. 

His thoughts were again interrupted, but this time by Brooke

"Hey Nate, what REALLY went down between you two?" Brooke asked

"None of your damn business", Nathan answered.

"No seriously Nate, what happened I mean I know yall argue a lot and all but yall always make up."  

"Haley?"

"What Brooke?" Haley asked obviously annoyed

"Are you and Nate done for good?"

"It's are Nate and you done for good, and yeah we are"

Haley saw the pain in Nathan's eyes.

Good he needs to hurt! He needs to feel as much pain as I do. Actually he needs to feel 100 times the amount of pain that I do. 

"For reals?" Brooke asked

God would she just stop, its not something we want to talk about. Its over God

"Yeah Brooke, for reals."

"Damn, Nate you must have fucked up really bad if she isnt even hesitating"

"You could say that…" Haley answered for him

"We need some music"

Thank God for Peyton.

She turned on her rock, and turned it up loud, trying to get everyones mind away from Nathan and Haley. However she couldn't help herself but wonder, what really happened?


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car was soon filled with noise- the front with loud rock music, and the back with a giggling Lucas and Brooke.

There was one that was quiet though, Nathan.

He let his thoughts overtake him. 

How did everything get so messed up? I don't even remember it, but yet everything is ruined and its my fault. Should I feel bad because I thought that she would tell everyone at the first chance she got? Whoa, that was a bad look from Luke. That's not good…oh well, nothing is "good" anymore. She gave up everything for me, and this is how I repay her? Not to mention she still let me come. I thought for sure she was gonna say that my invite was taken back, but no, she let me come. Maybe things would have been better if I would have just stayed in Tree Hill. Wait no, I want her back, and staying in tree hill is not going to accomplish anything.

His thoughts were interupted when the car swerved and nearly had a head on collision. 

"Ooops…my bad"

"Haley you nearly killed us!", Brooke exclaimed, "Now we know you want to kill Nathan but seriously, don't kill ALL of us in the process." She laughed. 

Haley wasn't amused.

"What happened between you two anyways?" Brooke asked nosily, looking back and forth between Nathan and Haley.

No one shut Brooke up, because all of them wanted to know exactly what it was that went down between the normally happy couple.

Haley turned up the radio, trying really hard to avoid answering the question. If she answered the question, that would mean that she said it out loud and if she siad it oul loud that meant it really happened.  She wasn't ready to admit that it happened, because that meant that she really had dumped Nathan, and he really was no longer hers,she swerved again. 

"God, Haley learn how to drive", Peyton said obviously a little shaken. 

Nathan just watched Haley. Laughing when she nearly killed them and all she said is oops? Leave it to Haley. God she is beautiful, and smart  and witty, and funny, and sarcastic, and man she could be a bitch, but he loved her, and he had lost her. 

His thoughts were again interrupted, but this time by Brooke

"Hey Nate, what REALLY went down between you two?" Brooke asked

"None of your damn business", Nathan answered.

"No seriously Nate, what happened I mean I know yall argue a lot and all but yall always make up."  

"Haley?"

"What Brooke?" Haley asked obviously annoyed

"Are you and Nate done for good?"

"It's are Nate and you done for good, and yeah we are"

Haley saw the pain in Nathan's eyes.

Good he needs to hurt! He needs to feel as much pain as I do. Actually he needs to feel 100 times the amount of pain that I do. 

"For reals?" Brooke asked

God would she just stop, its not something we want to talk about. Its over God

"Yeah Brooke, for reals."

"Damn, Nate you must have fucked up really bad if she isnt even hesitating"

"You could say that…" Haley answered for him

"We need some music"

Thank God for Peyton.

CHAPTER 3*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She turned on her rock, and turned it up loud, trying to get everyones mind away from Nathan and Haley. However she couldn't help herself but wonder, what really happened? 

These two were like the pin up add for the perfect couple. What he lacks, she makes up, and vice versa.   At first she was somewhat envious of haley, being that Nathan, was like the perfect boyfriend for Haley, and he was so crappy to her, but it didn't take her long to realize that Haley was a much better girlfriend for Nathan she ever even tried to be. What went wrong? As much as I want to know, its probably good that I don't know right now. The funny thing is I didn't even hear any rumors or anything. So what happened? Maybe Haley decided to go to Princeton afterall… No that cant be it, she told me she turned that scholarship down. She would be going to UNC, with Nathan. Maybe they just had a really bad fight? But she would have given already. I know her too well. If it really was nothing, Nathan would be up in the front seat with her, fighting over the radio, flirting, being the way he was with Nathan. She turned and looked in the backseat, he is miserable. Maybe is Haley is having one of her moments again, it wouldn't be the first time. Yeah that's probably it, and my guess is things will be back to normal- I give it two days, and everything is back to normal. 

"Hey Nate"

"What Brooke?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"If I say no will it stop you?" 

"Man, someone needs to get laid!"

"What Brooke" he questioned trying to stay as calm as possible. "What do you need to tell me besides that I need to get laid?"

"Oh I was just gonna tell you that you look like shit"

"Thanks" he said with no emotion in his voice

Wait, he is suppose to give me some line about how im a whore or a slut. And then joke around about how dumb I am..She waited

Nothing

He hasn't said anything. Damn he either fucked up royally or he really needs to get laid. He isnt smiling, he isnt laughing, he isnt pissed, he is sad. He looks like shit! Does Hal not realize what she is doing to him? She really just needs to forgive him so he can be happy again. I don't like this Nathan.

"I don't like this Nathan" she voiced her thought

"Yeah, I would have to agree man, you havent said shit to me and you just keep staring out that stupid window" Luke added

Peyton turned the radio down to hear what was being said in the backseat.

"Your like dead or something" Peyton chimed in

"It's Haley's fault" Shit why did I just say that.

Oh my freakin word, he did not just say that, im gonna kick his ass! Its my fault bullshit!

"How so?", Peyton pried

"It just is"

"No  you say it's Haley's fault and with the exception of the time that her student kissed her, its never her fault, so explain" Brooke pushed

"No, just leave it alone, forget it"

"Alright…but we are gonna find out eventually"

"Whatever"

Haley was feeling mean now. 

"Hey Peyton, is it hot in here?"

"Ya know, now that you mention it…it really is" She took off her jacket.

"Grab the wheel" Haley motioned for Peyton to take the steering wheel 

Peyton did as she was asked

Haley took off her sweater, and grabbed a pencil from the glovebox and put her hair up. 

She smirked as she took back over the steering wheel.

Peyton laughed softly, noticing Nathan's eyes on the back of Haley's head. 

God she can be a bitch. She is in pink! She knows I love her in pink. She also knows that I love when she shows a little skin. Why did I have to do this. His thoughts were interrupted as he realized what song was on. 

Right now I really don't care if I'm alone or if I got you sittin' here.  
Oh, no look I've done it again.  
Man I should think about it before I say anything.  
1,2,3,4, Looks like I'm alone again and... 

I feel fine.  
Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right.  
She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind.  
Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine. 

Right now I don't know what to say, because you're mean and I never liked you anyway.  
Don't ever call cause I don't want to be friends.  
Excuse me now because the chorus is comin' up again.  
1,2,3,4, Looks like I'm alone again and... 

I feel fine. Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right.  
She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind.  
Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine. 

They come and go and I don't feel a thing.  
It's not causeI'm a jerk and I don't care.  
And I don't know what's the matter with me

I only know the right girl still out there. 

I feel fine.  
Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right.  
She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind.  
Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine.  
I feel fine.  
Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right.  
She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind.  
Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine. 

"Bitter much?" shit did I just say that out loud?

She turned down the radio, wanting to believe he didn't just say that

"I know you didn't just say that Nathan" her voice was calm 

What the hell why not start another fight, at least she will talk to me for the time being.

"What that your bitter? Yeah I said it"

"Oh right like I have no reason to be though do I?" she was angry now

"I don't know what your talking about!" he tried to defend himself.

"I said, like I have no reason to be bitter? There is no reason at all huh Nate"

She was pissed, she just called him Nate, she only did that when she was at her boiling point. And eveyone in the car knew that.

"Haley, if I remember correctly, and my memory most often times serves me right……YOU broke up with ME!"

Oh my God, he didn't just say that.

"So you don't really have any reason to be bitter!" He shouted

That's it- his ass is going down!

"You know Nathan your right I did dump you ---HOWEVER, If I remember correctly, and my memory most often times serves me right…

I wasn't the one who fucked Kristen Sanders! Haley shouted, with tears now stinging her eyes, "Now tell me I don't have a reason to be bitter! She cried.

The car fell silent


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so I have been writing on this for a while I don't know how much I like it, but I think you will like the end of this chapter!~~~Please Review

Thanks

Mandie*

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Brooke wanted more than anything to say something. But decided against it, hoping someone else would break the awkward silence. So that's what happened. I know he cheated on Peyton like more than once, but I thought for sure he wouldn't cheat on Haley. She is Haley, I mean no one cheats on Haley. And I know there was that one time that he kissed Kaity Dendrow, but she forgave him. And plus she got him back. Well she says the kid kissed her- but im sure Haley had a part in it. But that he actually f ucked her? I guess I put it past him. And I mean honestly, I would think that Haley would be enough. Why would he get with KRISTEN, when he has HALEY? 

She broke the silence

"Hey Nate, why the hell would you f uck Kristen Sanders when you have Haley?

"Had Haley, Had Brooke, past tense" Haley added as she turned up the radio, not wanting to know what was being said in the backseat. 

"Peyt, what CD's did you bring?" Haley asked

Peyton looked at her with sympathy in her eyes, "Umm..let me see"

She began rummaging through a case that had to have more than 100 CDs in it.

Haley started changing the stations on the radio, it seemed to her that every song that came on somehow linked her to Nathan in some way, so she just left it on a commercial.

Meanwhile in the backseat

"I mean seriously Nathan, what were you thinking?" Brooke had to know what had possessed Nathan to cheat on his girlfriend of a year and a half. 

"Wanting to avoid the question, Nathan answered "I wasn't"

Peyton eyed Nathan as he made this statement. Why would he do that? I mean honestly I thought he had changed. 

"Hey Haley?" Peyton questioned

"Hmm??"

"Are you okay? Do you want me to drive, or Lucas maybe?"

Haley let a light laugh escape her lips, she didn't say Nathan or Brooke. Brooke and Nathan were both MUCH better driver's than Peyton. 

"Nah it's alright, I think I got it"

"What's so funny?" Luke asked trying to get his mind away from Nathan cheating on Haley.

"Peyton just asked me if I was okay and if I wanted her or you to drive", she giggled again.

"No offense Petyon, but I have seen your driving and you are the LAST person I want driving me across the country." Lucas laughed.

The thought of Peyton driving, made everyone chuckle, including Nathan. Seeing as how everyone had been with her at one point and time while she was driving, everyone had to laugh. 

Haley couldn't help but think.. this is how it was suppose to be, laughing about stupid things, doing stupid things, all of them together as a group? Everything was suppose to be good, like this. Not like an hour ago. She couldn't help herself, she looked in her rearview mirror to see Nathan laughing at some insane comment that Brooke had made, he looked so sad, even if he was laughing, there was still sadness in his eyes. Im not suppose to feel bad for him, he was the one that cheated on me. I should hate him, I should be cussing at him, but I can't because he knows what he did, and I know he is honestly sorry but can I really forgive him. I mean can I honestly forgive him for this? I swore I would never let anyone walk all over me. I mean but, he did come to me right after it happened, shouldn't that count for something.

_Flashback……._

_It was 2:45 in the morning and she couldn't sleep, there was something wrong, she knew that something was up. Then came the sound of the rocks at her window. I knew he would show she thought to herself. She made her way outside to find a crying Nathan._

_ "Baby whats wrong?"_

_"God, Haley I am so sorry, God Im sorry" He managed to say, his voice shaking and tears falling freely from  his eyes._

_"Hey hey it's okay Nathan, Im not mad at you anymore, I just got so upset about the whole Dan thing, you know how I get about it. Im a little pushy, im sorry baby". _

_She stopped talking when he was shaking his head no, and held his hand up like she was wrong._

_Then something hit her, and she had to ask, she wasn't quite sure, but something told her to ask._

_"Nathan, baby, whats wrong,? What are you sorry for?"_

_All he could do was take her in his arms and hold her, he knew this was different this time._

_He whispered  "God, I love you Haley, Im so sorry baby"_

_She felt him tense up as he said Im sorry, she then knew that something was seriously wrong._

_After telling him that she loved him too, she got out of his grasp and made her way to the bench, that they so often times sat on._

_He followed._

_He sat next to her , I have to tell her, she deserves to know, she needs to know, with that he turned to her._

_"Haley" he said, his voice soft  _

_Her heart stopped, she knew. She knew what he was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it. _

_She put her hand on his forehead, "Hmm?"_

_"I screwed up really bad"_

_Trying to avoid what her gut was telling her, she said, "It's okay Nathan"_

_She kissed him softly._

_He pulled away, and any doubt in her mind disappeared. She knew her gut was right._

_"Ya know, I thought about not telling you this, but you need to know. The funny thing is I could easily get away with it, but I love you to much to keep something like this from you."_

_"Tell me what?" she knew she would regret saying those words, but she didn't know to what extent._

_"Haley, tonight after I went off, I was looking for a way to piss you off…and I knew that kissing another girl would do just that…"_

_"Oh, I see…you kissed another girl? Who was it Kristen Sanders?"Haley said jokingly trying to lighten the mood._

_He just stood there—_

_"Oh, so it was Kr-"_

_He interrupted her_

_"Haley that's not all". Im just gonna have to say it._

_"What do you mean that's not all?"_

_Say it Nathan..just say it.. spit it out.._

_"I umm I uhh…"_

_"You what?" Hurt now coming to her voice_

_"I kinda sorda had sex with her…"_

_"Kinda sorda, what the hell you can't kinda sorda have sex with anyone, get the f uck away from me!" She cried out_

_"Haley please..let me explain…"_

_"No I think its pretty damn clear Nate, you got pissed at me because I was trying to help, went, had to much alcohol. When you came to find me I was still pissed, so you called me a bitch and went to find some way to piss me off. You found Kristen Sanders,and you were only gonna kiss her, but then befire you knew it, you were fucking her? Am I right, does that sound about right?, Go home Nate, and don't bother coming back EVER!"_

_"Hal, you don't mean that."_

_"Oh you better believe I do buddy!, get away from me, and stay the fuck away from me, I don't need your lame ass apology, were through, Great Job Nathan Scott, you have single handedly ruined everything, way to go. But I forget that's something that you are known for, I was just stupid enough to think that I was different. You realize I gave up not only Stanford for you, but Princeton, Nathan, Princeton. I declined my scholarship for your sorry ass and now Im stuck going to a mother fucking college, that isnt going to take me anywhere, when I could have been at Princeton, damnit Nate, I have wanted to go there since I was 5 fucking 5 years old.  Nathan, 5! Now get your cheating, Fucking kristen sanders sorry ass the fuck away from me. Don't bother calling, don't try and see me, because we are done, and I mean that. Done, finito, es todo, that's it its finsihed, and I swear to Budah, you call me HAL again, and you will wish you were never born. Now Leave!"_

_She turned and went inside her house, tears streaming down her face._

_I already do..Nathan thought as he drove away from her house._

_End of flashback………….._

Tears started to sting her eyes, at the thought of that night. 

Hey, are you sure you don't want me to drive? Peyton asked, hoping to crack a smile from her. 

It didn't work.

"Hey, Luke, where is out first stop?"

Chitley, he replied.

"That's like 10 minutes from here", Haley said

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hotel they would be staying at for the night.

Peyton had an idea..seeing as how there were only 3 rooms.

"Hey Haley, do you mind if I have the one room to myself?" Peyton asked

Haley obviously stressed just said "Yeah, whatever."

Nathan had decided to go sleep in Lucas and Brooke's room. BAD IDEA

Peyton and Haley were in Peyton's room, when they heard a knock.

"Hey can I sleep in here with you?" Nathan asked

"No, but you can come in here until the two love brids are done doing whatever", she forgot Haley was in there and invited Nathan in.

"Peyton, did you see the look on her"..Haley stopped when he came in the room

She turned back to the TV, hoping that he wouldn't notice her presence.

It didn't work.

"So, what are we watching,? Nathan asked as he sat down next to Haley. It was habit, I only did it because it was habit. He kept telling himself that over and over.

"Legally Blonde", Haley responded quietly

Peyton feeling like she was interrupting something told them she was going to bed, and that they could stay and watch the movie, or go in Haley's room.

Haley got up to leave, Nathan followed.

Haley, put the key into the door, and opened it. She let Nathan in.

"Im going to sleep, so do whatever." She said coldly.

"Peyton kinda, is asleep, and Luke and Brooke, are umm.. yeah they are f ucking. So umm can I sleep in here with you? He asked unsure of himself and her answer

"Fine, but stay on your side of the bed" 

"Alright"

After changing into her night clothes in the bathroom, she got into bed. Nathan did the same after he had taken his shirt off.

Ten minutes they layed there in silence. 

"This is weird" Haley broke the silence

"What is that?" he asked.

"This, this sleeping arrangement, I don't like it."

Within seconds Nathans arms were wrapped around her petite body, and she snuggled into him.

"This better?" he asked, as a smile spread across his lips. He couldn't help but smile.

"Much", she replied as she drifted off to sleep, with a small grin on her face.

Nathan just layed there breathing in her scent, and taking full enjoyment out of her skin next to his. This is how it is suppose to be, was his last thought before he closed his eyes and let his exhaustion overtake him.

Like it? Hate it? Lemme Know!- I love reading reviews- criticism is okay too!

Like it? Hate it? Lemme Know!

Thanks

Mandie*


End file.
